Ino's Evil Sister
by XxChiiAndFreyaXx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if Ino had a sister? Well in this story she's evil, she hates sasuke, and is severly mischevious.Join her on her stupid adventures and as she falls in love.ItachiOC NarutoHinata and many other pairings in this stor
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:

Freya:we no own, you no sue

Chii:what she said

(A/N:This is our very first Fanfic so please be nice!)

Chapter 1

"Maiyuki! Get your butt down here and help us with the store" Ino's mom screamed

(Freya:Has anyone ever seen Ino's mom?..I bet she is scary..)

Maiyuki groaned" Why me!...stupid preppy mom...stupid light! Stupid Ino that's standing over me glaring at me like I did something wrong." And as Maiyuki said this Ino was glaring at her like she did something wrong."uhh I didn't do it!..yet" (Freya:lmao haha thats so me)

"Grrrrrr why do you have to be so stupid, Maiyuki! Ino shouted.

"Holly dude what did i do this time?"

Maiyuki said rubbing her forehead

"You destroyed my gift for Sasuke! Ino yelled

"Did you see me do it?" Maiyuki said.Ino frowned "no,but-"

"Then I didn't do it! "Maiyuki said throwing her hand in the air.

Ino was ready to slap her.But instead she just walked away.

"I love doing that."Maiyuki said laughing evily(sp?)

Maiyuki sighed and turned on her Cd palyer that no one knew about...and put on "My chemaical romance"

(Freya :Booyah they rock!Oh yeah the rock!)

"If you wanted honesty thats to say!".."I'm bord!"

Maiyuki said grinning evily.

"Lets go make sasuke life misarble!"

As soon as she said that Ino crashed the door open and said,

(this is how Maiyuki heard it)

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!Blah!Blah Blah Blah I love sasuke!Blah Blah Are you listening to me?Blah! Blah?Blah?Blllllaaaahhh!sasuke!blah...blah..sasuke..."

Maiyuki looked up

"What?You want me to shove a doughnut in sasuke face!Ok!"

Maiyuki disappeared and reappeard next to sasuke who was training with team 7."nanannana!"

Maiyuki shouted as she tackled Sasuke to the ground and..

DUN DUN DUN!

Freya :This is the end of the hole story!Muhahahaha!

Chii:Aside from what Freya said, please review so that we

can continue...

Ino:Blah Blah Blah I love sasuke Blah!

Freya:Takes out tape, a chair and educational videos

Ino:Blah blah?

In backround "Blahhhhhhhhhhhh!Sasuke help me!

blaaahhhhh!"

Chii and Freya:Bye bye! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Freya: we don't own Naruto but we do own Bobo Maiyuki lover

Chii-Anyway onto the story!

Recap: as Maiyuki tackled Sasuke to the ground and...

...a doughnut appeared in her hand as she said, "Sasuke, this is from Ino!" and she smashed the doughnut in his face while laughing manically.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto was rolling around the floor laughing and tears were rolling down his face.

Sasuke looked shocked and Sakura looked pissed.

"How could you do that!"Sakura yelled as she grabbed her by the shirt.

"Well it was easy, all I had to do was tackle Sasuka cough I mean Sasuke to the ground and smash a doughnut in his face."Maiyuki said with a bored look on her face.

Naruto was still laughing his butt off.

Sakura was so mad that she tackled Maiyuki to the ground and she held a kunai to her neck

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!"

Maiyuki narrowed her eye's and disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

"Don't mess with me or YOU will end up dead!"

Kakashi coughed.

"What do you want hentai?"Maiyuki said rudely .Naruto stopped laughing and pointed at Kakashi with his mouth wide open.( Freya: haha that's so true but we don't care cause he's cute and what would Kakashi be like if we wasn't hentai? Chii-Freya, life just wouldn't be the same...)

"Who are you?"Kakashi said seriously.

"Im the only and only...Maiyuki Yamanako, Ino's sister!" Maiyuki said doing the peace sign.

."Ino has a sister!"Sakura said.

"doi! Who did you think I was, Bobo?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "How come we have never heard of you"

"Because stupid duck butt, I was in...America!" As soon as she yelled that, a big flag popped up behind her and the song 'America' started playing.

Everyone looked at Maiyuki like OO.

"What is 'America'?" Sasuke asked feeling stupid for asking her such a question.

Maiyuki, not paying attention began to mumble to herself. "Did I feed Bobo... Omhd (oh my holly dude)..no! Bobo going to hate me and break up with me..."

Maiyuki had a very sad/funny face on and said in a high pitch voice"But I love Bobo!"

The training grounds were silent for a moment. Now mind you, Maiyuki doesn't do too well with prolonged silences. So instead of being quiet, Maiyuki had a random moment occur.

"Oreos are sexy!"

"Your weird" Naruto said stupidly

". You're so kawaii!" Maiyuki sad hugging Naruto.

Naruto (still shocked from what just happened) froze.

(Sasuke's mind)

_What is she doing? Wait. Did I hear right? She actually thinks that idiot is...that's just plain weird. And who does she think she is tackling me to the ground like that before?_ _I already hate her and it hasn't been 10 minutes yet._

(Sakura's mind)

_That girl isn't right in her mind. I mean she said that Uzumaki, Naruto was cute, and that oreos were sexy. Hold on, what are oreos anyway? And who is she to knock down my Sasuke-kun! Well I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind later. _

_She will pay!_

_But wait, stop a sec. Ino's sister? What the? Ino never said she had a sister! Boy she's gonna get it too when I see her!_

(Naruto's mind)  
_Omg she thinks im cute, YAY! finally somebody who lovvvvvvvvessssssss me!.. wait did she say Ino's sister?..Ino has a sister! Ah my brain hurts!_

(Kakashi's mind)  
nobody noticed that in the midst of the argument, Kakashi pulled out his famous trademark  
book (Chii and Freya- we'll give you one guess) and began to read. So instead of actually thoughts, his mind consisted of giggles and normal old Kakashi thoughts

Maiyuki gasped and tackled Kakashi to the ground.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeen!."

Maiyuki took the book and stared reading after a few pages her eyes widened and she screamed,  
"Noooooooooooo my virgin eyes!"and she took out a lighter and lit the book on fire.

Kakashi-O.O

"Mwuhahahaha! Take that perverted book" Maiyuki said jumping up and doing the gai poses.

All of a sudden gai popped up and said "Kakashi! Today is the day I finally beat you!"

Kakashi didn't notice because he was in a dark corner crying hold is fried perverted book.

Gai gasped seeing Kakashi like this. "What kind of Youthful person would do this!".

Maiyuki look at him and screamed "Noooooooooooo not the big eye brows! I told them! but did they listen to me! No the didn't! Now were all going to be taken over the big eye brows and like under the big eye brows rule and you!"

Maiyuki pointed at Gai.

"YOU! You must be their leader!" Maiyuki took a educational book out and pointed it at him.

"I mustn't let you take over our minds and eat our Doughnuts!."

Gai looked shocked and severely confused.

"Don't look at me like you know what I'm talking about! We are on to you and your plot! And besides, Bobo has the doughnuts and he knows cheese fondue! Yeah! Let's see you get our doughnuts now!" Maiyuki looked triumphant and decided to do another good guy pose.

Gai on the other hand, looked so confused that it seemed as though he would burst out in tears at any minute.

."Maiyuki!"Ino screamed running towards her

"No! Run! Hide! Protect your children GODZILLA IS HERE!" Maiyuki said running around in circles like waving her hands.

Ino stopped running towards here when she saw what Maiyuki was doing.

"I've been to Roger's house!" Maiyuki said.Freya-hahaha Roger ahahaha

".Maiyuki what has gotten into you? You totally changed!" Ino looked distressed. She was worried for her sister. They used to be the best of friends when they were younger

-Flashback-

"Hey Maiyuki! look at what I can do!" little Ino said throwing a kunai but missing her target.

Ino looked like she was about to cry. Little Maiyuki laughed.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Ino said pointing at her bigger sister. Ino ran to her but tripped and fell and skinned her knee. Ino stared crying.

Maiyuki sighed and said "Get on my back I'll take you home."

Ino got on her back and Maiyuki stared off towards her home about when they were half way their Ino was almost asleep and she said, "Maiyuki when im older I want to be just like you" and after she said that she fell asleep"

-end of flashback-

-Flashback-

"Ino"Maiyuki said kneeling to her sister size.

"Yes?" Ino said looking at her sister with the cutest look..

Maiyuki sighed."Ino, im going away..and I wont be back..for a long time."

Ino looked at her with a confused look."What do you mean...like you'll be gone for a week?.

"Io Ino...a long time as in 4 or 6 years."

Ino eyes widened "W-what!".

-flashback -

A/n sorry for all the flashbacks their will be only one more after this

"Bye, Maiyuki I'll miss you so very, very much!" said Ino's mom as she hugged her.

"Bye, bye! Maiyuki" Ino said hugging her".

"Now hurry up Maiyuki or you'll miss the ship" Ino's mom said to her daughter.

"Yeah..." Maiyuki said softly as she picked up her bags and got on the ship.

"Mom...Ino.." Maiyuki whispered as she saw them growing smaller in the distance.

Out of nowhere, someone came and one put a hand on Maiyuki shoulder.

"Hey kid first time to America?"

"Yes"

"Well, when you come back here you become a totally different person.."

. "A different person? "

"Totally ,. America changes a person in a second!"

-Last flash back.-

As Maiyuki got of the ship she looked around

"MAIYUKI!" someone screamed.

She looked around for the person that yelled at her. Her eyes widen a bit.

"Ino?". her mom and Ino were standing a 6 feet away waving at her and looking a little bit shocked.

Maiyuki walk calmly over to them and said "Hello"

- end of flash back-

_"Maiyuki..you have changed so much..its like your not even my sister anymore.."_.

Freya- Dun dun dun! End of chapter!

For all of you that are wondering about Maiyuki's appearance, after she came back from America:

.Hair-just like Hinata but black and has red tips  
.Pierces-11 pierces on each ear going down her ear and she has her cartilage pierced on her right ear.  
.Eye-color purple  
.Clothes- A shirt that had one sleeve/black with fish net shirt under it. It has a green skull in the middle of it with blood dripping down it  
.Pants: really baggy pants with lots of pockets and chains -pockets are colored bright green like the skull on her shirt and the chain are glow in the dark  
.Shoes-checkered converse

.Socks- stipe socks that go to her knees green and back  
.Neckless-choker with chains on them that cris cross and ballz  
.Bracelets/wristbands: a Weezer wrist band and red and back jelly wrist thing on the left and a leather brace let with spikes on the right.

Good bad? pleaseeeeeeeeeee review!

Freya-wow...my brain hurts from writing so much how boat yours

Chii-Hurts? Try melting. Anyway we'd like to acknowledge a very special person...

Chii and Freya-Thanks dark Alley for the wonderful review! Thanks! You were our first reviewer and we are extremely happy! Thanks again! And once more we will say

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
